Survivor: Rwanda
|previousseason = Inaugural|nextseason = Survivor: Mount Everest}}Survivor: Rwanda is the first season of Survivor on the Destino ORG Network! It is also the inaugural ORG on Destino ORG Network! Tommy announced on June 16 the founding of Destino ORG Network with the announcement of Survivor: Rwanda taking place June 21. The applications for the season opened along with the reveal. Hosting Team Twists * 'King's Palace: '''After certain challenges, a player is selected to visit the King's Palace where they would get to pick from an urn, where advantages can be gained. **Advantages included a white pearl, a dark pearl, a steal a vote, a vote burner, and a mutiny ticket. * '''Hidden Immunity Idols: '''Hidden immunity idols were hidden at each of the tribe camps within a 9x9 Grid. * '''Tribe Switch: '''At Final 12, a switch occurred shuffling the 12 remaining castaways among the two tribes. * '''Reduced Jury and Final 2: '''Due to the two quits, the 7 person jury would reduce to 6 and the Final 3 became a Final 2. Castaways Episode Guide Voting History } | style="text-align: left;" |Alex | |— |— | |— |— | |— | | |— | | | | | | colspan="2" rowspan="2" |Jury Votes |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Kailyn |— | | |— | | | |— | | |— | | | | |— |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Isabel |— | | |— | | | |— | | |— | |— | |— |— | | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Basty |— | | |— |— |— | |— | | |— | | | |— | colspan="1" style="text-align: center; background-color:gray;" | | | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Louise | |— |— | |— |— | |— | | |— | |— | colspan="3" style="text-align: center; background-color:gray;" | | | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Luna |— | | |— |— |— | |— | | | colspan="1" style="text-align: center; background-color:gray;" |Quit | colspan="7" style="text-align: center; background-color:gray;" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Shane |— | | |— | | | |— | | | colspan="6" style="text-align: center; background-color:gray;" | | | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Ian | |— |— | |— |— | |— | | colspan="7" style="text-align: center; background-color:gray;" | | | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |AT |— | | |— | | | | colspan="1" style="text-align: center; background-color:gray;" |Quit | colspan="10" style="text-align: center; background-color:gray;" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Malik | |— |— | |— |— | | colspan="9" style="text-align: center; background-color:gray;" | | | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Logan | |— |— | | | | colspan="12" style="text-align: center; background-color:gray;" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Tony | |— |— | | | colspan="13" style="text-align: center; background-color:gray;" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Fathan | |— |— | | colspan="14" style="text-align: center; background-color:gray;" | |- | | style="text-align: left; white-space: nowrap;" |Jaylen |— | | | colspan="15" style="text-align: center; background-color:gray;" | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Harold |— | | colspan="16" style="text-align: center; background-color:gray;" | |- | | style="text-align: left;" |Hazel | | colspan="17" style="text-align: center; background-color:gray;" | |} Trivia *''Survivor: Rwanda ''was the first season in the Destino Survivor franchise Category:Seasons